Patch Notes - 2015.07.24
Dear Heroes: A brand new update is here! This week's update features an all-new Mystery Wishing Pool which will help you enhance your heroes quickly. Aside from that, a new look-up function for Crystal Dungeon has been added to provide players with better references for choosing their line-ups. Everyone will also get to meet the powerful Soulstone Pool hero Gerber. In addition, a whole lot of other fixes and improvements have gone into this update. We're very pleased with the positive direction that the various game systems are moving in, and you can look forward to even more great content in the future! Game Systems Mystery Wishing Pool We’ve noticed recently that a lot of players are asking for more ways to get soulstones and strengthen their heroes, so we’re launching a one-week soulstone event to give players a chance to raise their power. Of course, it will randomly refresh with heroes that the player already owns so that you can increase the power of your main line-up more efficiently, as opposed to blindly doing a x10 wish. The Mystery Wish also has some restrictions. Currently, only players at Lv 30 and up can use it, and you must have collected at least 12 heroes. Crystal Dungeon Ranking Lineup Look-up Function The Crystal Dungeon has always been a hot topic with every update. In the past few updates, we’ve continued to make adjustments to its level of difficulty and mechanics, but recently we’ve noticed that a lot of players have wondered at seeing lower-level players reach high layers in the Crystal Dungeon rankings, and we want to say definitively that this is not a bug or evidence of cheating. In past versions, a player’s level had too big of an influence on battle power, and even a difference of 1 or 2 levels was too difficult to overcome. In addition, nobody really showed an interest in the tech system, but it really will be an important core feature of the game, so we increased its weight to 30% of battle power, the highest of any feature at this point. This newly added look-up feature isn’t just there to ease players’ minds, but also to give new players some guidance in choosing their lineups. Heroes Gerber In this update, we’re very excited to see Gerber make his official debut as a Soulstone Wish hero. If you need a 2-in-1 Tank and Mage hero, Gerber is one of your best choices. His powerful ultimate let’s you control enemy heroes, including all skills besides their ultimate! Just imagine being able to fight 6 vs 4 in the Arena! Pretty frightening, huh? But he really shines when he reaches purple, because his passive skill “Soul Shield” gives Gerber a layer of armor every time he casts a skill. This makes him a front row Mage damager with the survivability of a Tank. This could be the start of a new trend with tank-less and support-less Arena lineups featuring half-mage/half-tank heroes (like Russel and Grunk). Improvements 1.Adjusted effects in the x8 diamond wish page. 2.Replaced new hero images and portraits. 3. Added a red dot notification for Alliance Chat. 4. Improved refreshing players’ cities on World Map. 5.Lowered opacity of the My City icon. 6.Improved rules description for alliance points on the ranking board. 7.Fixed the World Map so that mines will display mining animation only after they are occupied. 8.Players can set whether or not to display VIP status. 9. Can add Mega Mines to favorites. 10.After all defenders in a Mega Mine leave, a reminder message will be sent to the whole alliance. 11.Improved the Mega Mine reward message. We’d like to make another salute to the Magic Rush concept artists! With this version of hero adjustments, we lower the curtain on the second wave of redesign work for our “army” of heroes. Thanks to everyone for your continued feedback! Source * http://f.elex.com/threads/12717-Update-Highlights-2015-07-24